1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transferring a file via a network and a file transferring system thereof, and more particularly, to a method without any acknowledgement packet transmission as transferring a plurality of data packets via a network for decreasing an amount of the data transmission and a file transferring system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are many methods of accessing a file from a remote end via a network, such as file transfer protocol (FTP), peer-to-peer (P2P), area network of Microsoft operating system, E-mail, and so on. For example, trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP) is a simple protocol of the FTP, which utilizes user datagram protocol (UDP) to transfer and receive data, so that two computers connected to the network can transfer the file to each other.
Due to the advanced multimedia technology, many kinds of files including traditional documents and multimedia files are transferred via the network. However, it takes a long time to transfer the multimedia files with large size and even decreases bandwidth of the network transmission. For example, in conventional TFTP transmission, as a client downloads a file from a server, the client transfers an initial read request packet to the server so as to acknowledge whether the file exists. Afterward, the server replies an initial acknowledgement packet to the client to acknowledge whether the file exists. Then, the server transfers data packets corresponding to the file to the client continuously. Each data packet has size limitation, such as 16K bytes. Therefore, the file is divided into a plurality of data packets for being transferred to the client. After the client receives each data packet, the client has to respectively reply the acknowledgement packet corresponding to the data packet to the server so as to acknowledge accuracy of the data packet. That is to say, after the server transfers the Nth data packet to the client, the client replies the Nth acknowledgement packet to the server. And after the server receives the Nth acknowledgement packet, the server transfers the next (N+1)th data packet to the client continuously. And then the client replies the (N+1)th acknowledgement packet to the server. As there are M data packets which the server transfers to the client, there are M acknowledgement packets which the client replies to the server accordingly. The conventional acknowledging procedure increases an amount of data transmission. Thus, design of a method of transferring the file with greater transmission efficiency for decreasing the amount of data transmission is an important issue in the network technology.